


four times they didn't kiss (and one time they did).

by redhoods



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the third attempt, Luke starts to get frustrated. He also starts to get irritable and short. All of which Percy seems to be on the end of during the week. In turn, he starts to get frustrated and irritable and short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four times they didn't kiss (and one time they did).

**ένας - ONE.**

After Luke is back, Percy finds himself actually living and not just sliding through the motions. He finds himself working at the Camp again, only in hopes of staying close to Luke. It's a bonus that he's helping kids and he goes to check on Juniper on some occasions to see how she's coping.

It's been one of those particularly long and hot days, so he goes out to the shore, pulling his armor off and leaving it next to him as he puts his feet in the water, relaxing almost instantly.

"Mind if I join you?"

He doesn't have to look up to know who it is and nods his head. Luke settles in the sand next to him and Percy leans into his side some, despite the heat and despite the fact that he's sweaty. A soft contented sigh escapes his lips when Luke's arm slides around him.

"Long day?"

Percy nods absently, turning his eyes up to peer at Luke. The blond is looking right at him, contentment and happiness reflecting in his blue eyes. Percy offers a smile which Luke returns. Part of Percy wants to look away, but the major part can't take his eyes from Luke. 

Luke's been back two weeks and while they have already confessed feelings for one another, nothing has come of it besides simple moments alone like the present one. Percy isn't complaining though. Luke is adjusting. He's adjusting. Everyone's adjusting.

Before he realizes it, they're both leaning in.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Percy has to pull back and Luke's arm pulls from around him as the brunette turns to look over his shoulder. There's a girl coming, no older than fourteen with her red hair in pigtails. She offers him a toothy smile as she comes to a stop not far from him and Luke, seemingly not even noticing the blonde. 

"Chiron wants to see you."

He nods and she turns, taking back off as he sighs and stands. He starts for the Big House, looking back at Luke before continuing.

**δυο - TWO.**

Luke stays in Percy's spare room on the weekends. They order take out, rent movies, and just chill out after the long weeks. Friday was no different. They take up the entire coffee table with various Chinese take out boxes, soda cans, and movie cases.

Percy is fit right up to Luke's side, under the blond's arm as they watch another action movie, the sounds of bombs and gunfire filling up his apartment. He isn't too into this movie, it's too fake for him, and he's about to say just that when he feels eyes on him. Turning his head, Percy lifts his eyes up to meet Luke's.

There's a light smile on Luke's lips, mischievousness and caring and something else Percy can't place in Luke's eyes. The movie fades in the background and Percy isn't sure if it's because the scene ends, the movie ends, or if he's really just got up in Luke that much.

They're both leaning in - knowing there's no one around to intervene this time - until Percy's eyes catch something behind Luke and he nearly jumps out of his skin.

Hermes is standing there, with the most mischievous look that Percy has ever seen in the god's eyes. As well as something akin to knowing look, like he knows the position Luke and Percy are stuck in.

"Am I interrupting something?"

**τρία - THREE.**

They don't make another attempt for a few days. Percy swears his face is still scarlet from the interruption from Hermes and Luke gets slammed with work at the Camp. The week is long and hard and stressful, so much so that Friday night, they both go straight to bed the second the make it to the apartment.

Saturday, Percy wakes sometime after nine to the smell of bacon and his stomach reminds him that he skipped dinner the previous night. He manages to pull himself from the bed and pads barefoot to the kitchen in nothing but his sweatpants, not caring that his hair is probably sticking out in a billion and one different angles.

Luke is an a similar state of dress, though he has a tank top that looks like its seen better days thrown on as he stands at the stove, making what smells like bacon and possibly omelets to Percy. His head lifts, instincts still intact even in the morning and looks over at Percy, a sleepy smile tugging at his lips. 

"Well, don't you look like a little kid."

Percy attempts to scowl at Luke but can't find it in him, he's too tired. He makes his way over by the stove and barely manages to get himself on the counter, slumping back against the cabinet.

"You're one to talk."

There's a lack of anything but sleepiness in his tone as he watches Luke cook. Luke sets down to the spatula and steps between Percy's legs, his hands resting lightly on Percy's thighs.

"I'm still older."

"Old man."

Luke chuckles as Percy tilts his head down to rest his forehead against Luke's, their eyes meeting. They get caught up in watching each other, neither thinking about how waiting like this has led them to be interrupted several times now. Luke leans in first, but someone knocks on the door and Percy jerks, smacking his head off the cabinet with a grunt.

"Percy, honey, are you alright?"

He lifts his eyes to see his mom walking into the kitchen behind Luke, who looks all too amused.

**τέσσερα - FOUR.**

After the third attempt, Luke starts to get frustrated. He also starts to get irritable and short. All of which Percy seems to be on the end of during the week. In turn, he starts to get frustrated and irritable and short.

By the time Friday rolls around, they're both too upset and too strung out to even attempt to spend time with one another, so they end up going straight to bed for the second week in a row, doors slamming behind them.

**πέντε - FIVE.**

The weekend is entirely too tense, so both males are relieved to return to Camp. They distract themselves with it, working full force, wearing themselves out so all they can do is crash in their cabins at night.

The pattern continues til Thursday when Percy has nearly overworked himself and Luke's vision is so blurry from exhaustion that he can't even read the papers in front of him.

They both end up on the shore, just watching the other, waiting for the explosion or the breakdown that's bound to happen. It doesn't.

Percy meets Luke's eyes finally to find nothing but determination and he has no time to react before he finds himself pulled right against Luke's chest and he's being kissed like someone's life depends on it.

"It's about time."

Neither considers that ignoring Hermes is probably not the wisest thing they've done, but the god doesn't seem to mind as he turns and walks to the Camp, whistling softly as he does so.


End file.
